


Kneel Before Zod

by Reiko_Forrester



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blowjobs, D/s if you squint, Deep throat, F/M, Mouthfucking, Rough Sex, dubcon, ruined clothes, subordinate/superior, unoriginal title, unrequited love I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: I accidentally wrote this when I discovered my subconscious crush on Michael Shannon. It was inspired by this post on Dirty DC Secrets: http://dirtydcsecrets.tumblr.com/image/160481159465I added the rape/non-con tag just because there's no consent explicitly given.It has no redeeming qualities. Enjoy!!





	Kneel Before Zod

You could no longer remember the infraction you'd committed to get General Zod so angry at you. All you knew was that he'd commanded you to kneel before him, as he so often did as he decided your punishment. But this time, instead of ducking your head down respectfully, you tilted your chin up to watch him. You had misjudged your distance from him when you knelt, and your face was dangerously close to his thigh. As your eyes met his, you licked your lips. None of these actions had been planned to coincide, and yet you didn't dislike the idea it conjured. 

The general frowned slightly (it hadn't been easy to spot, as he usually bore a permanent scowl), and by the time dawning lit his eyes, you had begun to panic, regretting your choices. 

Instead of grabbing you and throwing you into a cell, Zod's hands began to move toward his armor, and once you realised what was happening, you felt a different kind of panic as you watched him open the suit. All the while, he never took his eyes off yours, his steely glare a challenge to you as you reached out to slip your fingers into the breach of his uniform. 

When your hand wrapped around his hard length, your gasp was unbidden, and you realised you had lost the battle of wills. The General had always been a weakness, a well-concealed one, but perhaps it had weighed on your heart too long. And you didn't care if he was only using you. At least you would have this. 

His cock was already rigid, and thick enough to give you pause. Again you looked up, and Zod glared down at you, the corners of his eyes tightening. You'd been under his command long enough to know when not to keep him waiting. 

With just the slightest hesitation, your tongue snaked out to touch him, your eyes closing on their own at the contact. Your own sex throbbed at his taste, and you could hardly wait to lick your way up to the head of his cock. Sneaking another look at the General, you saw his expression was unchanged, his posture identical, and you stopped for a moment, considering. 

With a breath, you slid your tongue around and down his erection, not stopping until you had licked him all over. 

Fingers tangled in your hair, pulling hard enough to hurt, as Zod brought your face closer to his groin. You were barely able to hide your gasp, and you felt your underclothes grow sticky between your legs. He used his grip on your hair to pull you closer, sliding his cock into your open mouth, and held you there. 

Without wasting any more time, you began sucking hungrily, unable to help the soft, desperate noises escaping your throat. He stood still, letting you use your mouth on him. You looked up through your lashes to see him watching you, face impassive, and you moaned around him softly. 

Your lips wrapped around his dick, you bobbed your head as you sucked, your tongue snaking down his length. Zod's hips jerked forward, the motion shoving his cock further. His fingers were still tangled in your hair, holding your head still as he began fucking your mouth, and your breath came in short puffs as you tried to keep up. 

Eventually you simply let him control the rhythm, coming to enjoy the way the head of his cock pushed against your throat, knowing that with one hard thrust you'd be choking on it. 

You kept your eyes up, staring into his own, letting him dominate you in every way you could. Your jaw was growing sore but you didn't care. As his cock slid in and out of your mouth, you tasted the precum leaking from his tip, and couldn't help the enthusiastic groan at the slightly bitter tang of it. Glancing up at him through your lashes, you began to look for signs that Zod was nearing completion. You were longing to see him lose control. You were so ready to swallow him down, to satisfy your general with your mouth. 

Just when you expected him to finish, he pulled you away with a rough groan, lifting you from your feet and turning you around, bending you down over the bench nearby. He easily tore through the fabric of your undersuit, exposing your pussy, already so wet for him even though he hadn't ever touched you. You ached with need for the split second it took him to push his cock into you, not bothering to take it slow and let you get adjusted to him. Your cunt throbbed at the intrusion, more from pleasure than the roughness of the act. He set a punishing pace, and soon you ached for a different reason, having gone from terrified to needing to come in an alarmingly short time. His cock stretched you with each stroke, causing a sweet sting as he moved inside you, and as his thrusts pounded at your g-spot, you got closer to coming undone; gasping and begging him in a way that did not become a soldier. 

Zod's grip on your hip was hard enough that you could almost feel the bruises forming into fingerprints. You were so focused on him fucking you that it came as a surprise when his touch pressed against your clit. He bit into your shoulder hard, causing you to cry out and jerk in his grasp. Zod had bent you completely over the bench, grasping your hip as he drove himself harder into you. You were on the perfect precipice of pleasure and pain, both enhancing each other, and to be honest, you hadn't wanted it any other way. None of your many fantasies about your superior had involved slow and gentle kisses.

You tried so hard to remain quiet, but were helpless when his name left your lips in a gasp of passion. A hard smack landed on your ass, and you were shocked with how much it turned you on. 

'Silence,' Zod hissed at you as his hips drove deeper against you. His cock filled your cunt so completely, his thrusts timing perfectly with your own need. 

He leaned his head to your ear so you could hear him better as he commanded gruffly, 'Come.' With a breathless moan, you did, your body seeming to transcend existence into pure ecstasy; your pussy clenching around him as he came deep inside you. 

It was several moments before you could pull yourself back together, rolling onto your back and laying there slumped across the wooden bench. Zod had already withdrawn, leaving you exposed with his seed spilling down the inside of your thigh.

'Well, look at that,' the General noted wryly. 'You can follow orders.' He fastened his uniform, not bothering to take his eyes away from your ruined form. 'Dismissed,' he told you, turning away. 

Slowly, you rose, doing your best to fix your clothing to preserve modesty as you returned to your quarters. The walk back was made all the longer by your soreness. You didn't mind.


End file.
